<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kira's Assistant by grumpy_jigglypuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098507">Kira's Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_jigglypuff/pseuds/grumpy_jigglypuff'>grumpy_jigglypuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Dead L (Death Note), Dominant Yagami Light, Light doms the task force with his big genius brain, Light is an arrogant little shit per usual, M/M, Matsuda Touta Is An Idiot, Matsuda is a sweet boy who tries so hard, Mildly Dubious Consent, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Video Cameras, Yagami Light is Kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_jigglypuff/pseuds/grumpy_jigglypuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Normally, Light wouldn't suffer an idiot like Matsuda to blow him, but the scene was just too perfect. Kira ran the task force in L's place, judging criminals while the task force kneeled at his feet and sucked him off.</em>
</p>
<p>Light has taken over as the new L, and is ready to tie up loose ends. When Matsuda walks in as he's about to use the Death Note, Kira finds a new use for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuda Touta/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kira's Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was always last to leave the office headquarters. It was a waste of his time, really, but in the weeks since L died, it was important that Light be seen as the most committed to solving the Kira case. He was the new L, after all. The only one smart enough to lead the task force and catch Kira.</p>
<p>He held back a laugh. It had been all too easy to take over the investigation without it ever seeming like his idea. Matsuda had been, as ever, Kira's unwitting assistant, clearing Light of guilt and suggesting him as the obvious successor to L. Hapless idiot. Kira now had free rein to create his perfect world. He could even kill from the office headquarters if he wanted. Soichiro reviewed the security footage every morning when he came in, leaving Light plenty of time to doctor the footage tonight if he wanted.</p>
<p>Light took a piece of the Death Note from his pocket. It was extra work to doctor the security tapes, but it was worth it today. He couldn't resist the idea of sitting in L's own chair as he killed Aiber and Wedy. They were the final loose ends to tie up, before everyone associated with the old L was out of the way.</p>
<p>Light was just reaching for a pen when Matsuda barged in, a little disheveled and red in the face. "Liiiight, working so late again! Me too, me too!" he shouted, his speech a little slurred.</p>
<p>Light slid the page under a pile of reports. "Soichiro left half an hour ago. I'm just wrapping things up… Matsuda, are you drunk?"</p>
<p>Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed. "Just a couple drinks to relax, is all. It's just… I work my hardest, every day, but I know I'm useless on this investigation. But I gotta keep working, I'll make myself useful somehow…"</p>
<p>Light smiled. "Don't say that, Matsuda. I for one am glad to have you as a member of the team."</p>
<p>Matsuda walked over to Light, beaming. "That's, that's so nice for you to say! Coming from you… I wish I was like you, Light. You're so cool and smart, you work so hard to avenge L and solve this case! You don't have to be modest with me, I know you're here later than everyone else, every night! And you're younger than me, still a college student, but you're leading this whole investigation…" Matsuda's voice became husky. "And you're so popular too, with women… p-probably men too, I mean, not that you'd ever, haha… I just mean, who wouldn't be interested… Not that I--" Matsuda froze with a look of panic on his face.</p>
<p>Light let the awkward silence hang for a moment, then widened his eyes as though he were seeing Matsuda for the first time. "Matsuda, has anyone ever told you what pretty lips you have? They look full and soft, almost like a girl's."</p>
<p>"<em>L-Light!</em>" Matsuda flushed an even deeper shade of pink. Had Light been watching him, the same way he sometimes watched Light? Of course not, Light was always so focused on the case, meanwhile Matsuda couldn't help but admire Light's amazing intellect and athletic body… though from the bulge in Light's slacks, he wasn't <em>entirely</em> disinterested. Matsuda licked his (<em>pretty?!</em>) lips nervously.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm a bit jealous of you, Matsuda. You've found a way to relax despite all there is to do on the case. I wish I had something like that, a way to relax..." Light shifted in his chair, spreading his legs a little wider.</p>
<p>Matsuda stared, transfixed. "L-Light, if you wanted, I could… I could…" Words failing him, Matsuda kneeled between Light's legs and put his hands on Light's knees. If Light said no, he hoped the ground would swallow him up right then and there. But he couldn't help but ask; when would he get another chance with Light?</p>
<p>To Matsuda's delight, Light pulled Matsuda's head toward the growing bulge in his pants, but paused partway. "Oh, but I'll have to finish up a few things here while you do, I hope you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Of course! You're working so hard! I'll just, um, I'll just--" Matsuda gave up on words and started mouthing at Light's cock through his slacks.</p>
<p><em>Finally. What an ordeal.</em> Light swiveled his chair back to face the desk, forcing Matsuda to crawl under the desk to keep going. Normally, Light wouldn't suffer an idiot like Matsuda to blow him, but the scene was just too perfect. Kira ran the task force in L's place, judging criminals while the task force kneeled at his feet and sucked him off. Light groaned at the thought of it, and heard a muffled moan from Matsuda in return, who scrambled to undo Light's slacks and start working his cock in earnest.</p>
<p>Light would wait on Aiber and Wedy for now. He wanted to savor this moment. He grabbed the page of the Death Note and started writing from a list of criminals he had memorized. <em>Calvin Brown. Lisette Berger. Yamada Kaito.</em> Criminals, a blight on society. Kira's justice was coming for them. They'd die of heart attacks in 3… 2… 1… Light bucked his hips into Matsuda's eager mouth, picturing the people who would find their bodies. They might act upset, but a part of them would think, <em>Thank you, Kira. Justice has been served.</em> He had to admit, Matsuda wasn't a bad cocksucker. It felt natural, having Kira's best assistant on the task force worshipping Kira's cock, while he continued to shape the perfect world for them all. Light rolled his hips in time with Matsuda's mouth, and around the world, criminal after criminal fell. Matsuda moaned, hungry for Kira's cock.</p>
<p>Light couldn't wait anymore. It was time to remove the last remnants of the old L's task force. Aiber first. <em>Tierry Morello. Begins drinking increasingly heavily over the course of 20 days. Dies in the evening of the 20th day of alcohol poisoning.</em> A believable enough death for the con man. Unfortunate that he'd have to wait for the man's death, but it would be too suspicious to have both of L's sidekicks die on the same night. Still, once your name was in the notebook, there was no escaping it. L's little pawns were nothing against Kira. Light knotted his fingers in Matsuda's hair and pulled his face toward his hips, forcing him to swallow Kira's cock to the hilt. Matsuda's yelp of surprise reverberated pleasantly against his shaft. He pulled Matsuda's head up and down in long, smooth strokes. Matsuda struggled to take his length, and the tight squeeze of his gag reflex was almost enough to push Light over the edge. He'd finish off Wedy first, then himself.</p>
<p><em>Merrie Kenwood. Motorcycle collision with a semi truck.</em> L's last pathetic little minion. The rest of them were dead, or working for Kira already. Light jacked himself off with Matsuda's throat, speeding his strokes to a punishing pace. He looked toward the sky with a triumphant grin. It was hard not to laugh. <em>Like the view, L? Matsuda is the one servicing Kira's cock, but the rest of the task force serves at Kira's pleasure just as well. With no power to oppose me, first people, then nations will fall under Kira's sway. I am both Kira and L now, God of the new world!</em></p>
<p>With a satisfied groan, Light shot his seed down Matsuda's throat, giving himself a few final strokes to enjoy the aftershocks. He finally pulled out, leaving Matsuda a moment to cough and gasp for air. His eyes were watering, and strings of drool streaked his chin and neck. "I guess you got pretty into it, huh Light?" he rasped.</p>
<p>Light ignored the pointless question. He gestured toward his now-soft cock, and Matsuda obediently cleaned the remaining cum and spit from Light's cock with his mouth.</p>
<p>Light zipped himself up and stood to leave, covertly sliding the page of the Note back in his pocket. "I'm going to delete the footage from the security cameras. Dad reviews the camera footage every morning, and if he saw, it'd be a bit…"</p>
<p>Matsuda turned pale. "Oh no, Soichiro! Good thinking Light, he'd kill me if he saw that!"</p>
<p>Light nodded and started to walk away. Just as he was about to leave, Matsuda called after him. "Light! What about Misa?"</p>
<p>"What about her?"</p>
<p>"Well, you said you couldn't relax… why not with her?"</p>
<p>"Well, truth be told, she's not tough like you, Matsuda. She's a delicate girl. It's not relaxing when you have to be so gentle, you know?"</p>
<p>A laughable lie. Misa would gratefully deepthroat him given the slightest opportunity. But Matsuda flushed with pride, and rubbed at his sore throat. It felt kind of like a badge of honor now. Light thought he was tough! Maybe someone like him could be useful to the investigation after all.</p>
<p>Light smirked to himself as he walked out the door. Gullible fools like Matsuda would always be useful to Kira. Using him like that had been more enjoyable than he expected. Being God of the new world was hard work; no reason he couldn't have a little fun, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>